The Shadow Champion of Coliseum
by KH-Hardcorefan4483
Summary: Side story of TWI1IGHTMAST3R Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness in Olympus Coliseum episode. What if Sora and his friends decided to stay for newly upcoming match? Who will they fight against? Rated T for blood in two last chapters.
1. Chapter 1: New Matches?

**This is the "what if" scenario from TWI1IGHTMAST3R's fanfic called ****Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness after chapter 17 where Sora and his companions stay still, instead go to the other worlds to find Terra.**

* * *

After foiled Hades's new plan and recovered Zack's sense from the Lord of the Dead's control, Sora, Kairi, Riku , and Aqua walked away to find Terra in another world. However, just before any of them could summon the Keyblade Glider, Phil the Satyr called them while running to catch up with them.

"Hey-hey, wait a minute don't go yet, will ya?" The half goat man said, trying to catch his breath after ran with his short legs.

"Huh, what's wrong Phil? Did you forget something?" Sora asked.

"I haven't seen all of yer performance yet. Then I have many new matches for ya, so whaddaya say? Interested?" Phil asked the four Keyblade warriors as he rubbed his goatee as usual.

They looked each other before they could accept or not, they knew that Aqua really wanted to find Terra as soon as possible, however Aqua thought different, she realized that with Xenarot's revival, sooner or later they would face even stronger enemies that they might never imagined before. _'Hmmm, maybe staying here a bit longer will be okay, besides I wonder how far that they have progressed'_ Aqua thought while looking at the Destiny's Islands trio. After a moment in her thought, Aqua finally decided.

"Hey, maybe we can stay here a bit longer." Aqua said to the three, making them surprised a bit.

"Are you sure, Aqua? Don't we want to find Terra first?" Sora asked.

Aqua nodded, knowing that he would react like that "I want to, but as we know, our enemies are getting stronger as the time passes. So, maybe we could train here to improve our fighting and magical skills."

Riku couldn't agree anymore as he nodded his head "Well, I don't mind about that, besides I want to show Sora how far I've progressed while he was sleeping in Yen Sid's tower." Riku jokingly said, making the spiky brunette Keybearer sighed and rolled his eye at his old school mock.

"And I want to show you that I'm not the girl who needs the protection anymore, I can handle myself this time." Kairi said, agreeing with Riku, although Sora was a bit unsure as he didn't want Kairi to get hurt, considering the enemies in the Coliseum arena were much stronger than usual.

"It's settled then. Now, here are the menus for ya, heroes." Phil said, and then showed them the matches list from a rolled papyrus paper. The matches consisted of:

**Cerberus Cup**

**Rock Titan Cup**

**Ice Titan Cup**

**Unknown Match**

"I'll take the first one, Cerberus Cup." Aqua said, after looked the list for a while.

"I'll take the Rock Titan Cup." Riku said next.

"Then I'll take the Ice Titan Cup." Kairi said too.

Didn't have any choice left, Sora choose the last one, the Unknown Match

"I guess I don't have another choice, so I'll take the last one." Sora said while scratching his head.

"Well, to tell ya kid, I also don't know anything about this Unknown Match thingy, it just popped up on my list by all of sudden." Phile replied while rubbing his chin "But who cares, at least every one of you got one game, right?"

Not too far away, Hercules, Zack, and Meg approached them all "Well, the match will start by tomorrow, so maybe you better rest now or train with Phil." Hercules said.

"And I'll cheer up for you guys too, especially you Aqua." Zack exclaimed then winked at Aqua at the last part, making her face slightly blushed.

"Man, Zack you haven't changed a bit, I see." Hercules said and chuckled at Zack's behavior who always wanted to make out with every woman that he met. Even after more than ten years passed, he was still the same old Zack that Herc, Phil, and Aqua knew.

"And you too Wonder Boy." Zack replied with a mocking grin, remembered the nickname that Meg gave to call Hercules.

As they walked away from the coliseum gates, unknown by them, someone was watching them, especially Sora and his friends. It was none other than Hades, the God of Underworld who wanted a revenge for Sora for failing his plans many times in the past.

"Hehehe, this time my plan won't fail to make that Keyboy into one of my Underworld residents, MWAHAHAHAHA." Hades laughed maniacally, making the flames on his head blazed fiery.

Inside the lobby, the four were making their way onto their quarters, however something was in Kairi's mind as she asked "So, Sora, can you tell to us?"

"Huh? About what Kairi?" Sora asked, not having any idea about what the red haired girl asked about.

"Of course why did you pick the last one, silly." Riku answered with mocking tone to Sora.

"Hey! I couldn't choose anymore, besides I like the unknown opponent in matches." Sora replied Riku upset.

"Why don't we rest up for now, so we will have enough energy for tomorrow's match." suggested Aqua as well as breaking the argument between Sora and Riku.

"You're right, come on let's go the quarters." Sora agreed as he walked inside his quarter.

After that the rest went to their quarters and decided to take a rest for tomorrow's match. However Sora didn't realize that the last match that he choose would be the deadliest match ever for once again in his life. Didn't want to be bothered by that, Sora let his mind passed and slept like everything bad would never happen to him or the others.

* * *

**I think that's all for the first chapter, quite short.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Cerberus Cup

**The second chapter is here, I hope you'll like it, and thanks for the review manga1357 and TWI1IGHTMAST3R :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cerberus Cup**

The next day finally arrived, the four Keyblade warriors walked inside the Coliseum Lobby to wait for the announcement, while waiting Phil, Hercules, Meg, and Zack came "Hi there, guess you slept well last night, huh?" Zack greeted with a smile.

"Looks like yer ready for the match, eh?" Phil asked the four Keyblade warriors while putting his hands on waist.

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head as usual "In fact, I can't wait for my turn."

"Well then, go show em who's the boss." Hercules while giving the spiky brunette a good luck thumbs up.

"Good luck and be careful, we all rootin for you." Meg said with reassuring smile.

As the fours nodded, finally Phil told the four the rules "Okay, so here are da rules: 1. No summons in battle, 2. Fight with all of your strength and might, and lastly you can give up if you feel you can't fight anymore. Got those covered?"

But the others ignored him as he told them the rules, making Phil weakly sighed "Some heroes indeed." Aqua was talking to Kairi about her magic and her limit break, while Sora and Riku were talking about how he will face the Rock Titan, since Riku never faced it before. On the other hand Hercules, Meg, and Zack wnt to find their spectator seats while talking about anything that changed to the Coliseum after Zack was gone. Back to Sora and Riku, suddenly the silver haired teen changed their topic.

"So Sora, when will you tell her?" Riku asked him with a devious face.

Sora's face suddenly turned red, didn't expect that Riku would ask that "Huh!? Wha-what are you talking about Riku!?" .

"Don't deny it, of course I'm talking about Kairi, do you think I didn't see the picture inside the secret place? The one that shows both you and Kairi share the Papou fruit? " Riku replied.

"Um, well about that I…" "Just tell her already, I bet she has the same thing for you." Riku interrupted Sora before he could even think any excuses.

At the same time Aqua came to them, wondering what they were talking about "Hey, what are you boys talking about?"

"We are talking about how Sora will con-" "Configure my strategy for my last match, Aqua, right Riku?" Sora interrupted him while covering Riku's mouth with his hand and gave him a warning glare that said_ 'tell her and I'm gonna whack you again like last time in Hollow Bastion.'_ scared with his threatening glare, Riku immediately nodded at Aqua.

Aqua looked at them confusedly like they were trying to hide something, but she decided to let it slide "Ah well, anyway the Cerberus Cup will begin, I better go, wish me luck, okay?" The two then nodded, and finally Sora released his hand from Riku's mouth, sighing in relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Olympus Coliseum where the heroes fight the evil creatures and monsters. Now our first question is: Who will win the match? The heroes? Or the baddies? Anyway lets see the first match: Cerberus Cup where our contestant will fight the monstrous three headed guardian of the Underworld, CEEEEEERRRRBERRUSSSS! " the announcer exclaimed, making the crowds yelled happily.

"And now, who is the new challenger? None other than the Keyblade Master who not only good at battling, but also at appearance, AQUUUAAAAA!" The announcer said as Aqua entered the arena with her Keyblade armor already activated.

Aqua was surprised with the size of the arena, she didn't expect that the arena would bigger than before, _'probably because I'll fight a giant creature.'_ she thought. Not long after that, The giant cage in front of her was opened, revealing an angry gigantic three headed dog jumped to the arena, it didn't have any pupils on its eyes, instead the eyes were glowing with purple aura, also the teeth that the dog had were quite sharp as they could break a structure in a single chomp.

"This is it." Aqua said to herself and then summoned her Stormfall Keyblade, after a moment the round bell finally rang.

**(The Fight for my Friends - Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)**

Aqua tried to make the first attack, but suddenly Cerberus jumped toward her. Didn't expect that, she tried to dodge to the other side of arena and saved from the giant dog's stomp, but still shaken by the tremors it had caused. Tried to distract it a bit, Aqua used the **Firaga** **Burst **magic. A giant fireball then was formed on the tip of her Keyblade. With a full swing, Aqua tossed the fire sphere upward to sky. Cerberus was caught in surprise as it saw many fireballs fell down from the giant fire sphere and screamed from the smaller fireballs, Aqua quickly use this moment to think another strategy.

"Aqua, behind you!" Sora yelled from the spectator seat, Aqua then turned back and found that Cerberus was behind her. Now, angered from the last attack, Cerberus tried to bite her with all of its heads, lucky for Aqua, she was quite agile to dodge most of its attacks. Frustated, Cerberus then stopped biting her and shot many dark fireballs. Aqua was taken aback because the fireballs could chase her like heat seeking missiles. Finding them quite hard to be dodged, Aqua used **Reflega **to block the attacks. A hexagonal patterned barrier then was formed around her, absorbing the dark fireballs and then reflected them as spray of lights that knocked the three headed guardian off.

"Taste your own medicine, you big bad doggie." Aqua mocked Cerberus. Now angered even more than before, Cerberus used its poison breath attack. Didn't expect that, Aqua was caught inside the poisonous mist. Slowly she could feel that her energy was depleting and had to recover from this condition._ 'First, I have to get out from this stinky breath.'_ she then cast **Aeroga** to wipe the mist and clear her surroundings. Distracted by the **Aeroga** spell, Cerberus didn't realize that Aqua was already gone to the corner of arena, seeing this as an opportunity she raised her Keyblade and yelled "Heal!" a green aura then surrounded her along with a flower above her head, thanks for the **Curaga** magic, Aqua felt refreshed once again.

"Now the real fun starts!" Aqua exclaimed, now finally serious at his opponent, Aqua tried to attack one of the Cerberus's head. But as she was getting close to it, two other heads tried to bite her from the other sides. Suddenly Sora yelled from the spectator seat "Hold the two heads first! And when the middle head tries to attack you, jump and let their heads collide one another!" _'It seems Sora ever faced this creature before. Alright, here goes nothing.'_ Aqua thought as the two heads were trying to attack. Aqua then blocked them with her strength as long as she could. The middle head which finally recovered from last attack saw it and tried to bite her too.

Suddenly Aqua released the two heads and back jumped away, making the three headed dog collided its heads to each other. Stumbled from hitting its heads to one another, Cerberus began to lose its balance. **(End of The Fight for my Friends)** At the same time Aqua gracefully landed on her feet, she then saw Cerberus slowly collapsed and passed out. Believing that she had won, Aqua finally dismissed her armor and raised her Stormfall up to the air as her victory pose.

"And now, the winner is AQUA!" the announcer exclaimed, making the crowds yelled in happy for Aqua's victory. "Oooh yeah, that's my girl!" Zack exclaimed with high voice that almost yelled and jumped in excitement, making the muscular scary looking spectator in front of him glared at the raven haired SOLDIER. Zack's face turned pale and immediately sat back, afraid if he made him upset. Hercules and Meg only snickered, finding it quite sunny.

As she walked back inside the lobby, the others congratulated her for her win. Riku was the first, then Kairi was the next one, while Sora followed them from behind.

"You were great back there." Riku said.

"Yeah, congratulations for your victory Aqua." Kairi added.

"Thanks for that, but maybe I couldn't win if Sora didn't warn me and give me that advice, right Sora?" Aqua replied as she looked at Sora.

"No problem, glad to help. Besides I ever faced it twice, once on the Underworld and once on Hades Cup." Sora replied with grin on his face while putting his hands behind his head again as usual.

"Well, I guess I better ready for the next match." Riku said while stretching his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, go and show them who's the boss." Sora said, giving him a good luck fist.

"Be careful out there, okay?" Kairi said.

"Thanks guys, and see you after the match." Riku replied then finally walked to the arena for the next match: **Rock** **Titan** **Cup**.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Rock Titan Cup

**This is the third chapter. I might not upload the next chapter for the next day because my exams, anyway enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rock Titan Cup**

While Riku was gone, Sora, Kairi, and Aqua decided to take a break as the next match would begin in 30 minutes.

"So Sora, care to tell us about your adventures in this Coliseum in the past?" Aqua asked while sitting next to Sora.

"Yeah, you haven't told us before, even when you and Riku were asked to take the Mark of Mastery exam in the Realm of Sleep." added Kairi while sitting next to him too. This situation made Sora very nervous as he never faced things like this before, being cornered by two girls. Finally regained his composure, Sora decided to tell the girls.

"Okay so it was like this, when the first time we came to the Coliseum, I was with Donald and Goofy. When we entered the lobby, Phil had mistaken us as Hercules. I wanted to enter the preliminary course of Hercules Cup, but Phil didn't allow us because we were not qualified yet to enter. As we walked away from the Coliseum, suddenly Hades appeared before us." Sora told the blunette and the redhead, Aqua was quite surprised, especially after hearing the part where he met with Hades who had been known as the cheater for his contract and trades.

"Huh?! What did Hades do to you?" Aqua asked, raising one of her eyebrows in curious.

"He gave me a ticket to enter the Preliminary Cup, when we made it to semifinal match, we had to face Cloud, he was very strong, we couldn't even defeat him in that match." Sora said while remembering how it was when he faced Cloud along with Donald and Goofy on his side for the first time in Semifinal round but lost. If Cloud didn't hold his urge to kill, maybe he wouldn't be there for now. But thanks for that he could learn how to solve his weakness, even became the Keyblade Master with his friends and destined for greater things, like stopping Xehanort's plan and finding Aqua's friends.

"Then what happened?" Kairi asked.

"When Cloud stopped from giving me a final attack, suddenly Cerberus came, catching him off guard and knocked him out. If Hercules wasn't there, maybe I wouldn't live enough to live until now." replied Sora.

"Who is this Cloud, and why did Cerberus attack you?" Aqua asked again.

"Cloud was one of the Hades's victim. He made a contract with Hades by killing Hercules, he would find the person he was looking for. But I believe Hades only wanted to get rid of us by releasing Hades to the arena by all of sudden." Sora answered, putting his hand under his chin.

"I wonder who was the person this Cloud looking for, tell us what happened then." Kairi asked.

"Well after Hercules rescued Cloud, we fought Cerberus altogether, it was hard but I was glad we were able to defeat him. After that Phil awarded us with the Junior Heroes title, so we can participate in the future games. As for the person Cloud was looking for, maybe it was… Sephiroth." Sora answered her with a frown look on his face which made both girls nervous. Again he remembered how Sephiroth almost killed him with his 7 foot long nodachi in Platinum Match, and how he had to fight him again at the Radiant Garden in the Dark Depths. Even though he managed to defeat the One Winged Angel for the first time, Sora knew he wasn't giving all of his strength, but still Sora was quite troubled especially his Flash attack and Descend Heartless Angel attack that almost killed him in one hit. Didn't want to talk about Sephiroth, Sora decided to continue his story at his second adventure before the girls could even asked who is this the Sephiroth guy.

"And well, the second time I came to this Coliseum, it was when I was looking for Riku. We landed in the Underworld where we met Meg for the first time. Then we learned that Hades tried to make Hercules exhausted by making him fight in the Coliseum without taking a rest. Meg wanted to see Hades if she could ask him to give Hercules some rest." continued Sora.

"So how it turned then?" Aqua asked.

"We volunteered to talk to Hades by ourselves, but when we made to his chamber, someone was fighting with him, his name was Auron." answered Sora.

"Then who is this Auron guy?" Kairi asked again. Surely every time Sora mentioned a new name, she couldn't help but imagine how he/she looked.

"A man who was brought back alive by Hades. He wanted to use him to kill Hercules, but he refused to do that, telling Hades that he wasn't a part of his story. When we wanted to get out from the Underworld, once again Cerberus attacked us. We defeated it again, but when we arrived to the Coliseum, Hades had released Hydra and destroyed the Coliseum. Second time we went to check the things, we met again with Auron, but he didn't recognize us, then it turned out that Hades brainwashed him in order to kill Herculles, but we managed to get Hades's mind control doll and gave Auron's mind back to him. After we defeated Hades, Auron was nowhere to see, I guess he finally began to create his own story." answered Sora. "Well, that's all I can tell to you. Oh look! The second match is going to start." He continued while pointing the arena.

"Thanks for waiting ladies and gentlemen, and now here is the Rock Titan Cup, lets see how our contestant will face the monstrous Rock Titan. From the challenger side is RIIKUUUU!" said the announcer while Riku walked in. As he walked inside the arena the crowds yelled in happy, especially the girls (except Aqua, Kairi, and Meg) to see Riku fought.

"Man, that's quite a crowd for me." mumbled Riku to himself as he activated his armor, Aqua was surprised when she saw Riku's battle stance since she never paid too much attention to Riku, it was really identical as Vanitas's battle stance. _'Snap out of it, maybe it's just a coincidence.'_ thought Aqua, she was still traumatized about how Vanitas almost killed her mercilessly.

**(The Deep End - Kingdom Hearts)**

Riku tried to make his first move by charging at one of the Titan's legs, but when the Rock Titan walked, every step it did created a massive tremor that made him difficult to keep his balance. Knowing that he made a bad start, Riku tried to make a distance between him and Titan then fired **Dark** **Firaga** to one of its heads, but the Titan took the dark fireball attack as it was like eating a bubble-gum candy. Instead harmed by the **Dark** **Firaga**, the every step that the Titan made now had the shockwave of darkness. Now quite troubled by his previous strategy, Riku had to think another plan. On the other hand Sora, Kairi, and Aqua was sitting on their seats, watching how he fought the Titan until Kairi asked something to Sora.

"Did you ever face that Titan before?" Kairi asked.

"Of course I did, at the final round of Hades Cup to be exact, why?" replied Sora.

"Then why don't you tell Riku its weak points?" Kairi asked again.

"That's because I want Riku become stronger too just as he wants me to become stronger too. Simple, right?" replied Sora as he watched Riku fought with his hands behind his head as usual. Hearing his answer, Kairi only nodded her head as her understanding.

'_This is bad, I only made him stronger than before.' _ Riku thought as he tried to find a safe area where he could think another strategy. As he made to the corner of the arena, he realized that the Titan was searching him without knowing that Riku was right on the corner. Realizing that the Titan was blind, Riku tried to attack its back from behind, however the result was only a loud _'CLANG'_ sound without leaving even a scratch from the attack. Riku was surprised with the Rock Titan's durability, even a Keyblade wasn't enough to bring it down.

'_There must be a weak point somewhere.'_ Riku thought as he desperately tried to pinpoint its weakness. After observing the Titan for a while, he saw the crumbling rocks near the Rock Titan's legs. _'Hmm, could that be..'_ He then tried to attack one of the Titan's legs. As he thought, the attacks had made the rock shattered a bit.

_'Now for more power.'_ "DARKNESS!" as Riku yelled suddenly a dark aura surrounded Riku from below, transforming him into in his Dark Mode with his black and purple bionic looking bodysuit with Heartless insignia on the chest and his Way to the Dawn replaced with his Soul Eater. Again Aqua was surprised by how similar his Dark Mode with Vanitas's appearance, still she thought it just a conscience, so she let it slide again and focused on the match.

"This one's mine!" Riku said before then he attacked the Titan's legs with **Dark** **Aura** attack. His attacks were so fast that even the audience couldn't see him moving. As he attacked the Titan's legs repeatedly from every side the Titan finally began to collapse as it lost its balance. However, the Titan wasn't defeated yet, as it fell on the ground, it created a gigantic tremor that shook the whole Coliseum. But Riku wasn't finished yet, he began to charge his Soul Eater to use another attack **Dark Break**.

As Riku attacked the Titan's heads repeatedly, the Titan began to scream in pain, it then tried to counterattack Riku by swinging his heads but failed. Soon after Riku finished his attack, the Rock Titan began to crumble into giant rock pieces. Believing he had finally won, Riku turned off his Dark Mode and raised his fist to the air as his victory pose. **(End of The Deep End)**

"Aaaand we have the winner here, RIKUUU!" said the announcer, again the crowd yelled happily to celebrate Riku's winning against Rock Titan. As Riku walked back to the lobby, Sora, Kairi, and Aqua greeted him, although Aqua was more curious about why Riku had such a power like that, or where did he get it at the first place.

"Congratulations for your victory Riku." Kairi said in her cheerful tone as she hugged the silver haired Keyblader.

"Yeah, you really showed who the real boss is." Sora congratulated him too while patting his shoulder which made Riku smiled. Aqua then began to approach Riku, she wanted to congratulate him too, but she almost couldn't hold his urge to ask his Dark Mode.

"Congratulations Riku, you won. But tell me one thing Riku… Where did you get that power?" Aqua asked, still wondered why Riku could use the dark power without being consumed by the darkness itself.

"I'll tell you later Aqua." Riku replied before turned his head towards Kairi "Hey Kairi, you're next. Go ahead, the arena is yours."

"Okay, wish me luck in my first real arena battle, everyone." Kairi said as she walked away to the arena.

"Careful out there Kairi." Sora said with a worried tone. He actually wanted to stop Kairi as he didn't want to see her hurt, but Sora knew that only meant that he still didn't trust Kairi. Also he never saw Kairi battling before. But still, he only could hope everything would be okay and walked back to the seat along with Riku and Aqua, waiting for the next match: **The Ice Titan Cup.**

* * *

**Review and comment, so I can repair my grammar in future if there are any.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Ice Titan Cup

**The fourth chapter, I didn't expect that it would turn this long. Anyway enjoy it, the chapter four.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ice Titan Cup**

As Sora, Riku, and Aqua went back to their spectator seats, suddenly Roxas appeared in his transparent form beside Sora. The spiky blond haired nobody then took the empty seat where Kairi was, while Aqua and Riku took the seats on the left from Sora.

"Hey Sora, are you sure about this?" Roxas asked to his somebody counterpart.

Sora however didn't look worried at all and simply nodded at his question "I'm really sure. Well I know you're kinda worried too with Namine, I feel the same thing for Kairi too, but she wants us to believe that she isn't the girl that needs to be protected anymore. And I don't know about Namine, but I know she has the same thought as Kairi too. We only can trust her for this Roxas."

"I just hope nothing bad will happen, but you know at the same time I'm glad for you too Sora." Roxas replied back, which made the spiky brunette Keyblader confused at the last part.

"Huh? For what?" Sora asked, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"For two things. First, because you finally made as Keyblade Master, despite what Xehanort had done with your Mark of Mastery exam, and second… " Roxas answered with a sly grin for the last part while Sora waited for his next answer.

"Because finally I don't have to see you with your baggy pants and oversized shoes anymore. Honestly I'm not a fashion type person, but everyone will think that you have a very weird taste of fashion with your baggy pants and your 'oh my, what a pair of big' shoes." Roxas answered teasingly before chuckled. Felling insulted about his clothes and shoes, a vein popped on the spiky brunette's head.

"Hey, at least they have Drive Forms for me to use." Sora yelled, protesting his nobody's opinion.

"I know, I know, just joking, okay? Anyway it's not like that I could see you in an armor everyday." replied Roxas while waving both of his hands in defense. As the Keybearer and his nobody counterpart were talking and joking, Aqua asked Riku about his past life, mainly in order to know where Riku got the Dark Mode power.

"So Riku, can you tell me about your past journeys?" Aqua asked with a concerned look on her face. At first Riku was unsure to tell her as he didn't want to remember that event anymore, but he decided to tell her anyway.

"Sure, it was started when I, Sora and Kairi were on Destiny Island. After learned that Kairi was from another world, I was desperately wanted to leave the island to see another worlds, until that day…"

"That day?"

"I met Xehanort's Heartless under disguise as Ansem Seeker of Darkness. He told me to open my heart to the darkness if I wanted to leave the island. I… opened my heart and let the darkness destroyed our islands." Riku replied with a regretful tone. From what Aqua saw, she knew that Riku felt like it was his responsibility for making his homeland destroyed to satisfy his desire. "Riku, it's okay if you don't want to-" "No, I have to tell everything to you, so I won't dwell anymore to the past." Riku interrupted before Aqua could finish her words. Thinking that would be the best, Aqua let Riku continued his story.

"Then I met Sora with Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town. At first I was jealous because I thought he would choose them over Kairi and me. Then Maleficent came and persuaded me to join her if I wanted to awake Kairi who had lost her heart." hearing his answer, Aqua eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Maleficent still wanted to take over the worlds with darkness. Does she never give up her plan?

"Maleficent then gave me the power to use darkness and control heartless. After that, I fought Sora at Hollow Bastion, he beat me but I couldn't accept that. Then he (Xehanort's Heartless) came again to me. He told me to open my heart deeper to the darkness, but I was tricked, he took over my body and after that in the end I decided to let myself stayed at the other side of Kingdom Hearts door. I… was ashamed with myself, I betrayed Sora, destroyed our world only to satisfy my selfishness, and yet I still had the darkness Ansem gave to me." Riku then clenched his fist, remembered that fateful day where he let the darkness consumed him, his island, even betrayed Sora for believing that he didn't care for Kairi and him anymore.

"Then what happened?" Aqua asked again.

"I fought Ansem back at Castle Oblivion. At that time I've accepted the darkness and the light as part of me or as I call it 'Road to the Dawn', that's why I can use my dark power without being consumed anymore, because I had understood that the darkness isn't always evil." He answered as he opened back his fist, he actually wanted to tell her more after the event at Castle Oblivion like how he fought Roxas and transformed into Ansem in order to capture him, how he wanted Sora to not finding him after all he had done, but Riku knew that the match was almost started, so he held up the rest for now.

"And now, this is the final match that we've been waiting for. The match with the ferocious gigantic Ice Titan! Who will fight against this monster? Ladies and gentlemen, from the heroes side is KAIRIIII!" The announcer said loudly while pointing the arena. However, Sora was surprised and confused after hearing his words _'The final match? Isn't there one more? My last match?'_

'Relax Kairi, you can do this.' Namine said through Kairi's mind. "Don't worry Namine, I've prepared myself for this, now it's time to prove myself to Sora that I can take care myself in battle." replied Kairi.

'Sorry, I couldn't help, but at least I can be your third eye for this match, I'll help you as best as I can Kairi.' Namine said in her apologetic tone, she really wished she knew how to fight too just like Roxas, so she can help Kairi in case she had to take over Kairi's place. "Thanks a lot Namine, that would be very helpful for me in this match." The redhead replied gratefully to the blond nobody. As soon as she thanked Namine, suddenly an icy gigantic skeletal humanoid monster began to enter the arena and gave battle cry before the battle started.

**(Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts)**

Kairi made the first move by attacking the Ice Titan with **Firaga** spell to its head, but the Titan took the ball of fire as it was nothing. The Titan then began to use its blizzard attack and sent many icicles toward Kairi. The icicles almost hit her, but thanks to her high agility, she managed to dodge all of them. Angered by its missed attacks, the Titan then froze the whole arena to limit her movement. Its tactic was success, now Kairi had a difficult time even to move her legs. Tried to focus with her defense, she casted **Aeroga**, however she didn't realize that she only made the situation even worse than before.

"Crap! I forgot to tell her!" Sora yelled in frustration as Roxas, Riku and Aqua only looked at him confusedly.

"Using the **Aeroga** magic only makes the Ice Titan stronger than before, I ever tried that before." Sora explained with a worried look on his face. Surely Kairi never thought anything like that as she thought the **Blizzaga **spell was the only one that could make Ice Titan stronger in the first place.

As the Titan roared again, it unleashed the blizzard maelstrom attack that consisted of even larger icicles that came from every direction, freezing shockwaves from its legs and even the giant ice blocks that it summoned from above. 'Kairi look above you!' Namine warned her, but too bad Kairi didn't have enough time to evade, she was crushed by the one of the ice blocks then attacked by the giant icicles. Those attacks made her armor ripped down and gave her the bleeding wounds from her left shoulder, right hip, and even on her head and her left cheek. Sora, Roxas, Riku and Aqua only could watch in horror as they saw how Kairi ended up by the Titan's attacks.

"I… I'm not gonna end up like this, Heal!" suddenly a green aura with flowers surrounded her and her wounds were healed. At the same time her **Aeroga** magic was over too, then she began to stand again.

Again, the Titan tried to attack her by shooting its icicles, but this time Kairi blocked the icicles with her Destiny's Embrace instead avoided them, the deflected icicles then backfired toward Ice Titan's head, making it dizzy after tasted his own attacks and began to fell on its knee. Kairi saw this as an opportunity to attack and began to charge toward the Titan and hit the head repeatedly as fast as she could then fired many numerous beams from the tip of her Keyblade using the **Ragnarok** tech. The attack was success, however the Titan wasn't defeated yet and began to raise again. Angered by Kairi's attacks, the Titan began to shake the ground and send the icicles from all directions furiously toward Kairi, she knew deflecting the icicles was the only way to make the Titan stun again, but she couldn't do that while evading the ground shockwaves that the Titan made.

'_I have_ _to think for another strategy, hmm… how about this?' _She then tried to use one of the fire magic that Riku taught to her, the **Mega Flare** magic. In an instant, a small fire was formed at her Keyblade tip, as she swung her Keyblade, suddenly a huge massive explosion blast was created, destroying all icicles and the ice blocks the Titan created. The explosion also made the Titan stunned for once again and fell on its knee. This time, Kairi used the **Fire Raid** and threw her Keyblade toward the Titan's head, the Keyblade then engulfed in fire that grew larger as it made closer to the Titan's head and hit it in an explosion. The Titan then screamed in pain and began to shrink, as it regained its consciousness, it realized that it wasn't taller than a foot tall. Scarred by Kairi who now was bigger than itself, it began to run away back to the gate as fast as it could in a comical way, similar like how Sora fought it before. **(End of Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

Believing that she had won, Kairi jumped happily and gave a piece sign as her victory pose. "And the winner is the goddess warrior KAIRIIII!" the announcer said which made the spectators cheered for her. 'Congratulations Kairi, you win.' Namine said, "Thanks, but I wouldn't make it if it wasn't you Namine." replied Kairi. As she walked back to the lobby, the others already waited to greet and congratulate her.

"You were great back there Kairi." Riku said who was amazed by Kairi's fighting skills.

"Yeah, where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Aqua who wanted to know about her fighting skills.

"You almost made me got a heart attack Kairi, but.. I'm glad you're okay, and… I'm sorry." Sora said with relieved but regretful tone.

"For what?" asked Kairi.

"I never told you that Ice Titan will become stronger with **Aero** type magic, I should have told you before the match, I'm really sorry Kairi." replied Sora.

"It's okay Sora, you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong to me, besides there's always a first time for everything, right?" Kairi said with her cheerful tone, trying to lighten him up. Sora was relieved to hear that, but at the same time he still wondered why her match was being stated as the last one _'Why did the announcer say that Ice Titan Cup was the last battle? Isn't there one more?'_

"Well, that concludes our matches today, see you next time fol- huh?" before the announcer could finish his words, suddenly Phil interrupted him and gave him a paper that said **'There's still one more match remains called Unknown Match, don't close the arena yet.' **"Well, it seems the Gods and the Goddess in the Olympus still have one more surprise for us, ladies and gentlemen. The final and yet mysterious Unknown Match! Who will fight in this mysterious battle?! Who will he/she fight against?! I don't even know the answer. So, stay tuned till the next and the last match." said the announcer.

"Unknown Match? Isn't that the match that you've chosen Sora?" Riku asked the spiky Keybearer.

Aqua then putted her hand on her chin "Strange, why only Sora's match that wasn't counted before?" Aqua then turned her head toward the three "it's like that your match is kinda unofficial Sora."

"I don't like this." Kairi shook her head in worry before looked Sora back "Are you sure about this?"

Sora however only gave them a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides I like something that has the surprises like this"

"Finally, it's my turn at last." Sora said to himself as he looked at the arena. However unlike the others who had enthusiasm before their match, Sora felt an uneasy feeling instead. Somehow he felt something that he needed to accomplish alone without his nobody's power.

"… Roxas, I want you to stay here and watch the match just like the others, okay?" Sora asked to his nobody who then reappeared beside him. Hearing his request, Roxas raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, why did Sora want to go by himself?

"Why? You're my other half and-" "It's not like that Roxas, this time I'll fight with my real strength without borrowing the others. I can feel that my opponent will be my personal matters from my past, so please Roxas, just for this time. Can you do that for me?" Sora interrupted before Roxas could finish his words. Roxas was about to protest, but seeing Sora eyes filled with determination, Roxas could only reluctantly nod as his response, although he was still unsure about his decision.

"Okay, just be careful out there, okay? Don't make Kairi worry even more than when you didn't come home for one year." Roxas warned him back.

"I will Roxas, but in any case if I… uhh forget what I said, okay? Well I better go, the arena is waiting." Sora said while walking to the arena. On the other hand Roxas wondered about what Sora meant to say? Did he want to say that there's a chance that he won't make it alive?

As Sora walked to the arena, suddenly the sky began to turn darker.

* * *

**I decided to make Kairi's battle longer and more difficult to give more expression what if she had to fight alone. Don't forget to review and comment as always.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Final Ultimate Showdown

**Finally the last chapter for this story, man it took about 3 days to get the idea and finish this! Anyway enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Final Ultimate Showdown**

As Sora went inside to the arena leaving the others remained, the sky, mainly the clouds suddenly turned darker with purple shade. When the others looked above, trying to figure what's going on, Kairi nearly jumped in surprise knowing that Roxas was beside her all along.

"Roxas!? why aren't you with Sora?" Kairi asked the nobody.

Roxas only lowered his head in confusion "He wanted me to stay here. He… he said that he wanted to win this match by his own power. I don't know what he meant by that, also he made me quite worried back there."

"Why? What did he say?" Kairi asked again.

Finally had the courage to tell the truth, Roxas straightened his face to Kairi "He said something like if he can't make through this battle alive or like that. That made me worry."

'Why did Sora say something like that?' Namine asked through Kairi's mind, now began to feel worry about Sora too.

The redheaded girl only lowered then shook her head, unable to find the right answer "I don't know Namine, even Roxas doesn't know why either."

As they made into their seats, Aqua and Riku also realized that Sora wasn't like energetic and passionate like before. Instead his face was serious as he was about to face the strongest opponent in the Coliseum.

"I never seen Sora like this before." Aqua then turned to Riku "Do you know something, Riku?"

Riku shook his head while thinking the same thing "Actually I never seen him like this too Aqua. But whatever it is, I can feel that he will face a strong opponent, even stronger than the ones that we've fought."

"And I have a bad feeling about this sky..." Aqua said, looking at the now darkened sky with purple clouds with a frown on her face which made the silver haired teen nodded as his response _'Somehow this feeling is similar just like when I was in the Realm of Darkness, but this is more violent. What is this?'_

At the same time, the spectators began to either fear or panic due of what happened with the Coliseum, even the announcer couldn't bring himself well enough to handle the situation with his trembling legs. "Uhhh… W-well I-I'm pretty sure this is just one of the Olympus Gods and the Goddess surprises for us. E-Everything will be really really okay folks… I hope so." said the announcer with fear in his voice at the last part. Suddenly Hades appeared beside the announcer with his wide devilish grin, freaking him out and the spectators. Hades only watched in amuse as he saw the announcer ran away like a mouse and the frightened spectators. He then began to take over the announcer position and acted as the new announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems our Olympus Gods and Goddess have a great sense of humor. Well here is your one and the only one Underworld God, HADEEESSSS! Here to announce the greatest, mightiest and yet the most brutal match ever, the UNKNOOOWWWN MAAAAAATTTTTCHHH!" The God of the Underworld proudly announced as two pillars of flames appeared from his sides "Who will be the winner? Who will earn the title 'Shadow Champion'? Or who will be the new resident of MY Underworld? We will find out soon enough. AH HA HA HA HA HA." Hades then let out his freaky evil laugh. Hercules, Zack, and Meg who saw him began to worry and angry at the same time.

"That Hades! He must have hired someone to fill this unofficial match." Hercules clenched his fist, angered from Hades' cheap tricks for cheating the game

"You mean like when he made me fought Aqua and Kairi?" asked Zack.

"No, for some reason Hades had begun to hate Sora for always ruining his plan to take over Olympus. That's why every time Sora came to visit, he always hired somebody to kill him just like how he always tried to kill me." Hercules explained. Zack who heard him was quite surprised, he didn't expect that while he was gone, that Sora kid already became one of most annoying people for Hades aside himself, Hercules, and even Terra, Ven, and Aqua.

"Still, I wonder who he will fight against. Even though he's quite strong, he's still a kid. Don't you agree Wonderboy?" Meg asked, worrying about Sora's safety too.

Inside the arena, Sora noticed that the arena was smaller than three previous fights, but the most thing that hard to miss was the gigantic black thorns that emerged from the both entrances and formed a spiked gate. Judging from the size of the arena, he knew that he would fight someone instead of something. However for some reason he got a weird sense of _déjà vu_, sweats and began to flow from his forehead as the spiky Keybearer tried to hide his nervousness or fear.

"Last time when I felt like this was when I fought _him_ for the first time." Sora said to himself _'Then, my opponent is...!'_ Suddenly a magical circle appeared in the sky at the center of the arena. The circle then shoot a beam of light that was very bright that even Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Aqua, Hercules, Zack, Meg, and all of the other spectators had to cover their eyes from the light. As the light faded away, Zack's eyes were widened, he couldn't believe with what he saw.

'_Impossible, it couldn't be him.'_ Zack thought with widened eyes at Sora's opponent, he never expect that he would see _him_ again after the incident at Nibelheim Mako Reactor.

A long silver haired man who wore a black outfit with shoulder armor and one large wing from his right shoulder and 7 foot long nodachi katana on his left hand stood before Sora with eyes closed. From his expression, one can tell he was calm and yet cruel at the same time. Sora didn't expect that he had to face him again for the third time.

He who was admired so much by Cloud back at his homeworld…

He who was the first class SOLDIER who had razed Cloud's village…

He who claimed himself as the darkness of Cloud that will always back…

The **One Winged Angel…**

**Sephiroth…**

**(Advent: One Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)**

As Sephiroth began to open his eyes and looked at Sora, he only gave him a calm smile. But Sora knew he had another intention by just looking at his eyes.

"I thought I was going to face Cloud again, but it seems that I have to face you again, Sora." Sephiroth said calmly before he drew his Masamune as he mentioned his name.

Sora activated his armor and summoned his Kingdom Key, holding it tighter than usual before answering him "And I never thought that my opponent will be you again, Sephiroth." Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua only could watch in confusion, they were surprised that Sora knew that man, yet he never told them before.

"I-I never seen this man before." Roxas said in disbelieve as he watched the two.

"But how? Weren't you with Sora?" Kairi asked.

Roxas shook his head "I woke up after merged with him at the Memory Skyscraper, where I brought him into his Station of Awakening and fought him, sure I held half of his memory, but so far I never seen this man before." As he finished his words, uneasiness, fear, and nervousness began to fill the nobody, remembering what Sora was about to say before the match started.

"I-I can sense it, his darkness… It's far stronger even more than Ansem or Maleficent! Just who is this man?" Riku said, sure he knew that Ansem and Maleficent had a lot of darkness, but he never seen such a person who isn't a heartless, yet he had even stronger darkness, strong enough that made Riku quite frightened and had cold sweats.

'_Is he one of Xehanort's new subordinate? I can sense a lot of darkness inside him, maybe this is even stronger than what Master Xehanort had before.'_ thought Aqua, she had seen enough darkness and even felt it in the Realm of Darkness, but this man's darkness felt even more powerful to her than the Realm of Darkness. In an instant everyone began to wonder, where did Sora meet this man? How did he know him and why did he know about Sora too?

"I see… So you're still chosen by the Keyblade of yours, and judging from the armor you're wearing, I'm suppose that you've achieved the 'Master' title." Sephiroth said in his calm voice, still pointing Masamune toward Sora.

"Yeah! So what if I am? As long as I can wield the Keyblade, I'll use it to bring the people out from their suffering!" Sora retorted at his words. Sephiroth who heard his answer only smiled back and began to play with his mind.

"Hmph, you're just a vessel of someone's heart who can actually wield a Keyblade, do you really think you have the right to call yourself one?" Sora was shocked after hearing his words, but he remembered what Cloud had said to him that Sephiroth always played with people's mind. As he snapped back to the reality, suddenly…

"That's enough!" Sephiroth suddenly swung his Masmune toward Sora with a quick flash attack. Already familiar with this attack Sora raised his Keyblade in defense and blocked it, the attack was like a single fast but nothing attack, suddenly Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua watched in disbelieve as they saw Sora was blocking like a multiple rapid attacks and left unscratched at all. _'Just who is he actually, what kind of attack was that?'_ thought them.

Finally finished guarding his attack, Sora turned back and tried to hit him with his Kingdom Key, but failed as Sephiroth evaded the attack easily. He was fast, even faster than before. He then vanished from Sora's sight and suddenly appeared from his back, giving him an unexpected attack with Masamune's grip. The attack was strong enough that made Sora pushed away from him.

Finally regained his balance, Sora tried to attack him with his **Ars** **Arcanum** attack, however Sephiroth blocked all of his attacks easily as they were nothing for him. As Sora gave him the last blow from his attacks, they had their weapons locked each other. Unfortunately, Sora got a hard time to hold his position against Sephiroth immense power. Seeing Sora struggled against him, Sephiroth brought himself closer and looked at his eyes with his green cat pupil eyes.

"You are almost same as Cloud, Sora. You can't embrace your own darkness just like him." Sora however didn't respond anything as he knew Sephiroth was trying to play with his mind. As they released their weapons and backed off, Sora dismissed his Kingdom Key and re-summoned his Keyblade, unlike his Kingdom Key, this Keyblade was quite longer than Kingdom Key, the Keyblade had a red handle and guard. At the base of the blade, there were two holes, one on top of the other, and there were three holes adjacent to the teeth, also it had a Chocobo token as the keychain. It was the first Keyblade he received from Cloud at Hercules Cup, the Metal Cocobo. Sephiroth who saw his new Keyblade suddenly noticed its resemblance with Cloud's Buster Sword. Remembering his fight with Cloud, Sephiroth only smirked at Sora.

Sephiroth began to attack Sora once again by using his **Stigma** attack, many flame pillars appeared around him, and Sora was pulled into the flame pillars, but he quickly cast **Reflega** to defend himself and counterattacked him as well. Sephiroth who didn't expect this was taken hit by the energy balls from the barrier and got thrown away. Regaining his balance, Sephiroth then tried to use his **Octaslash**, he attacked Sora many times only to have his attacks blocked by him, however Sora didn't expect the last attack, suddenly Sephiroth jumped above him and gave him a strong vertical slash that caused a shockwave of darkness, Sora was taken by his finishing attack that made his shoulder armor ripped apart and leaved a bleeding cutting wound on his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Sora began to use **Sonic** **Blade** to counter, Sora then began to attack him seven times by striking him with a high speed. All of his attacks made a contact, but it seemed didn't affect Sephiroth too much as he began to use **Shadow** **Flare** to attack Sora, suddenly many dark orbs appeared and encircled Sora, trapping him inside them. Sora tried to dodge by using _quick_ _run_ and _aerial_ _dodge_, but Sephiroth suddenly appeared before him and continued his attack with **Aerial** **Combo**, Sora didn't have enough time to recover and was taken hit many times on the air from his numerous sword slashes, ripping most of his armor and wounded him. As Sephiroth landed back, Sora fell on the arena instead of landing with many wounds and bloods that shed from his wounded body. Trying to stand up again, Sora then casted **Curaga** on himself so he could continue the battle. Finally regained his energy again, Sora attacked Sephiroth this time by **Trinity** **Break** **Limit** attack. Sephiroth who was caught off guard by Sora's sudden disappearance suddenly got attacked from behind by Sora many times, he then teleported again and this time he attacked him from the front side, and again for the last time from his left side.

Frustrated by his last attack, Sephiroth began to use his **Octaslash** again, but this time Sora managed to stop him by locking their weapons, again Sephiroth began to play with his mind.

"I can sense it inside you Sora, the fear of yours. The fear if you can't use the Keyblade anymore. The fear if you can't protect the people you loved, especially that girl. You are afraid to be left alone, why you are very similar with Cloud in that way, don't you agree?" Sora was shocked after hearing his words, he didn't expect that Sephiroth really knew the weak point of people's minds. The others who saw it only could watch in worry, especially Kairi, he didn't expect that Sora's last match would turn out like this.

"This is bad, at this rate Sora is going to lose." Riku said, clenching his fist as he watched the one sided match.

"We have to stop him! Sora could get himself killed if he continues on!" Kairi said with panicked and worried tone. Seeing Sora with many wounds and bloods dripping already made her covered her eyes as she couldn't bear to see it. She didn't want anymore of that "Can't we do something Aqua?"

However, the blue haired Keyblade master only shook her head "We can't, we can only hope that Sora will give up or win this match." Aqua said with apologetic tone to Kairi.

"I hope things won't turn worse than this." Roxas said with worried eyes after saw how this Sephiroth guy fought Sora.

Their conversation however didn't go unnoticed, Sephiroth who was still struggling against Sora heard everything so did Sora. "So, are you going to give up?" Sephiroth asked with his usual calm tone. "Not in your life!" Sora retorted angrily which made the one Winged Angel smirked "That's good, because if you're about to give up, then I will simply send your friends to their quick death without any pain." Sora's eyes were widened after heard what he just said, Sephiroth will kill his friends? More reason to not give up and keep fighting him. Anger and hate began to fill his eyes as he pressed his Metal Chocobo against Sephiroth's Masamune.

"I see that you're not going to give up, but still..." suddenly Sephiroth vanished and reappeared in the air in the middle of the arena "Descend, Heartless Angel."**  
**

At the moment, a black angel halo suddenly appeared above Sora's head and drained all of his energy in a black aura. Feeling exhausted from the last attack, Sora used Hi-Potion to regain some of his energy. However, as he looked around to find Sephiroth, he felt something unexpected on his chest instead.

Something that was very hurt…

Very hurt that he couldn't even scream…

Something very sharp that had pierced his chest…

"This is the pain that Cloud felt back in our world." Sephiroth then raised his Masamune, letting the blood from Sora's impaled chest flowed through his blade "Can you survive this too just like him?"

Sora could only gasped in horror as Masamune had impaled his chest. As the blood kept dripping from his chest, Sephiroth tossed him to the air, followed by many **Aerial** **Combos.** Sora who still suffered from the pain didn't have enough time to evade or even using magic, but still he had to try guarding some of his attacks but failed as all of his attacks made contact with him. As Sephiroth finished his attacks, he landed gracefully to the arena while Sora fell from his last attack on the arena, lying unconscious with even more wounds and bloods from his whole body. Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Hercules, Meg, and Zack couldn't believe with what they just saw, it was the most horrific scene they ever had in their life.

"This is… impossible." Roxas said with disbelieve. His somebody counterpart, the one who gave him a life in a first place, fell at the middle of the arena with wounds and bloods everywhere.

"This isn't real, this can't be real, it-it can't be…" Kairi said with a cry tone while covering her mouth in disbelieve. She couldn't believe, Sora the boy that she loved so much, would end up like this. She couldn't bear to take it anymore. As she cried in horror and sorrow, she buried her head to Riku's chest who tried to comfort her, but still Riku couldn't believe too with what he just saw. Sora, the one who always competed with him in the past for winning Kairi's heart, ended up dying with bloods scattered over his body.

"No, this can't be happen, Sora is much stronger than that…" Riku said with a weak tone.

"No… Sora…" Aqua said in disbelieve after seeing what just happened to Sora. The boy who reminded her so much with her friend Ventus, was dying right before them.

"AND NOOOW, we have the WINNNERR!" Hades happily exclaimed as he thought Sora was dead from Sephiroth's last attack before he saw Sora once again tried to stand up after all of those attacks.

"What the?! How-how is this possible?! He should be dead from that last attack!" Hades said in disbelieve as his flames turned red.

Sora tried to regain his balance and stood up again using the Keyblade as support with the blood still dripping from his wounds. However he didn't care about that, all that he knew was if he gave up, Sephiroth would harm his friends. He wouldn't allow that to happen, not in his life over his dead body. As he finally able to stand up, he dismissed his Keyblade for once again and re-summoned another one. But this time, the Keyblade didn't look like any other Keyblades, It had the shape like a modern day keys with the bandages adorning its base, and it had a wolf token pendant as its keychain. It was Fenrir, the Keyblade that he received from Tifa. The strongest Keyblade that he ever had that even surpassed his Ultima Weapon in terms of strength. Again Sephiroth who saw his new Keyblade could tell the resemblance with Cloud's Fusion Sword.

At the same time, Sora could feel something strange flowed inside his body, something strong, tempting, and yet uncontrollable, he was about to be consumed by his Anti Form power. Sora couldn't let that happen again, not in this fight, sure his anger, rage, and hatred had filled the darkness inside him, but he couldn't let himself to lose his sanity over the darkness despite its incredible power. Sephiroth who saw this began to give him another smirk.

"Yes Sora… let the darkness flow in your body, embrace them, and give yourself to the darkness, you're more suitable in that." Sephiroth said to Sora as he believed Sora was about to submit himself to the darkness. But much for his surprise, he only saw a dark blue and black aura in Sora's body, the same aura when Sora entered his Anti Form. But this time, Sora wasn't consumed by the darkness from Anti Form, instead he gave Sephiroth a glare filled with determination, a determination to protect those that he cared so much.

"Haah… haaah… there is… there is no way I would give in myself to the darkness, not even in your dream Sephiroth!" Sora yelled as he ran towards Sephiroth to attack him once again. Sephiroth began to block his attack, but suddenly Sora vanished from his sight and reappeared again from behind and unleashed his **Trinity** **Break** **Limit** attack, however unlike the last time, the Keyblade was glowing with yellow aura similar when he used **Ars** **Arcanum** attack, making the attacks even stronger that Sephiroth didn't have a chance to evade or even counter and knocked him away.

As Sephiroth finally regained his balance, he tried to attack Sora once again with his **Octaslash**, however Sora blocked again all of his attacks and this time he prepared for the last blow. As Sephiroth jumped above and launched his final blow, Sora blocked his sword and counter it with **Zantetsu-Counter** continued with his **Zantetsuken** attack. The two warriors finally stood in silence until finally Sephiroth fell to his knee. **(End of Advent: One Winged Angel)**

"Impressive… I never thought that you will be the one who can eliminate me instead of Cloud, Sora." Sephiroth said as he held the pain in his chest. Suddenly he let his Masamune fell from his hand and disappeared in the darkness.

"And I never thought that I could win against you for the second time. I guess this time I win this battle fair and square, Sephiroth." Sora said as he dismissed his Keyblade and walked toward Sephiroth.

"Indeed, you are the true winner of this battle Sora, but… remember this, as the light in your heart grows bigger, the darkness in your heart will also grow bigger too. And darkness is easy to find, but light… is easy to lose. Never forget that Sora." As he finished his last words, suddenly Sephiroth began to vanish in a column of light and left a wing shaped keychain in black color. Sora then walked and grabbed the keychain, suddenly his Keyblade began to materialize in his hand. However the Keyblade was shaped like Sephiroth's Masamune sword with fire motif acted as the teeth and the black wing as the keychain. Sora knew it was Sephiroth's gift for beating him in this final match, the One Winged Angel Keyblade. "Thanks, Sephiroth…" Sora said to himself, now he felt a bit guilty as he finally discovered that Sephiroth wasn't that bad, but still he couldn't forgive him for threatening his friends to death.

Hades on the other hand could only watch in disbelieve for having his strongest competitor finally defeated by the hands of the same Keybearer that always ruined his plans.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGHH! HOW COULD THIS HAPPPENN! HE IS SUPPOSED TO LOSE, TO BE DEAD, TO BE THE NEW RESIDENT OF MY UNDERWOOLRRDD!" Hades yelled angrily before he felt someone tapped his back, he then turned back only to find Hercules and Zack gave him an uppercut that sent him back to the Underworld Gate.

As Sora walked back to the lobby, the others already waited for him in relieve. As he walked to them, suddenly Kairi ran towards him and hugged him tightly while she cried in relieve after fearing that she would lose him forever.

"I-I'm so glad that you're safe Sora, just don't ever do that again, never and ever! You really made me worried sick back there!" scolded Kairi to Sora.

"I-I'm sorry Kairi, I just didn't want you and the others to get hurt because of me. Sephiroth would harm you and the others if I gave up on him, so that's why I couldn't give up back there." Sora apologized to Kairi. Finally Kairi released her hug and began to help Sora walked back to the lobby where the others waited for him. Roxas was the one spoke to him first.

"Uhm... I never knew that you have known that man before. I guess being your Nobody doesn't mean I always know everything in your mind, doesn't it? Don't ever do that again for the next time, you almost gave us a heart attack, well… if I had one." Roxas said as he began to reunite with Sora's body in particles of light. Riku then was the next one to speak with him.

"You have grown stronger Sora, even stronger than me to be precise. If I was the one who had to fight him, maybe I wouldn't last even for a minute." He said while helping Sora walk too, but still he didn't expect Sora from beginning to fight a mysterious swordsman like Sephiroth. Aqua was the last one who talked with him.

"You beat him Sora. From my point he was even stronger than Master Xehanort was, maybe… you really have what it needs to defeat Xehanort. Congratulations Sora." She then ruffled his hair with her hand which made Sora grinned at her.

As the sky began to clear once again, Hercules, Zack, Meg, and Phil (who just returned from the training area) began to congratulate Sora too.

"You really defeated him! I couldn't even lay a finger on him last time when he was in this coliseum! You're really a true hero Sora!" exclaimed Hercules, Sora only could give him a small chuckle while he still tried to stand properly with Kairi and Riku's help.

"You did a great fight back there, but please don't push yourself too hard like Wonderboy for next time, Sora." Meg said, making Sora scratched his head with his sheepish smile as his apology, Aqua then began to cast **Curaga** spell because Sora's magic power had been completely depleted by **Heartless** **Angel** attack.

"You defeated him! Sephiroth, the 1st class SOLDIER in my homeworld! Man, I can't wait to tell Cloud about this!" Zack exclaimed happily. Sora only gave him a thumbs up as his response.

"Wait wait wait just what did I miss back there? Can somebody tell me?" Phil asked with confused look, well he didn't watch the last match from the beginning at all. In an instant everyone began to laugh due of Phil's unawareness of the last match between Sephiroth and Sora. "Heeey what's so funny? Is this what I get for training you guys from zero to hero? I got two words for ya: Just tell me what happened!" hearing his response, everyone only burst into even more laugher.

As the Keyblade warriors summoned their gilders and activated their armor, they bid farewell to Hercules, Meg, Zack, and Phil. They still had to find Terra anyway, however as they flew away from the arena, Sora was still concerned with Sephiroth's last words. _'As the light in my heart grows bigger, the darkness in my heart will also grow bigger too. And darkness is easy to find, but light… is easy to lose? What was that mean? Was he trying to tell me that no matter how big the light in my heart is, the chances of me getting swallowed by my own darkness remains same or even worse?' _Sora thought as he and the other Keyblade warriors searched for Terra in another world.

* * *

**Well, that's it. To make this canon with my first Kingdom Hearts game which doesn't have any One Winged Angel Keyblade, I decided to put it here instead, thanks for reading my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Don't forget to review and comment please. Well see ya for next time.**


End file.
